


Schach II

by cricri



Series: Fernbeziehung [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Memories, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: Das Wunder von Wolbeck, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert und Thiel spielen immer noch.</p><p>  <i>Während sie spielen, denkt Thiel daran, wie sauer Boerne war, als er die erste Partie gegen ihn verloren hat.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/75293.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schach II

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Das ist in etwa das, was mir ursprünglich zu "Das Wunder von Wolbeck" und zum Thema Schach eingefallen ist.

***

Während sie spielen, denkt Thiel daran, wie sauer Boerne war, als er die erste Partie gegen ihn verloren hat. Bei der Erinnerung muß er lächeln, obwohl ihn sein Vater gerade ganz schön in die Enge getrieben hat. Entgegen aller Erwartungen ist Boerne kein besonders guter Schachpieler. Gut, ja, aber nicht besonders gut. Er ist zu impulsiv und sprunghaft, und außerdem kann er schlecht verlieren, weshalb er, wenn man ihn in die Ecke drängt, noch unüberlegter spielt. _Geschieht ihm recht,_ hat er damals gedacht. _Haben wir uns mal wieder für den Schlausten gehalten und gedacht, so jemand wie der Thiel, nicht studiert, zweiter Bildungsweg, der hat vom Schachspielen garantiert keine Ahnung._ Boerne konnte ja nicht wissen, daß Herbert ein leidenschaftlicher Schachspieler war und schon mit ihm gespielt hat, bevor er eingeschult wurde. Und Herbert ist wirklich gut. Besonders gut. Das Spielen haben sie wieder aufgenommen, als er nach Münster gezogen ist. Aber noch nie haben sie so oft gespielt wie jetzt, seit Boerne zu diesem bescheuerten Forschungsaufenthalt aufgebrochen ist. Er weiß, daß das Herberts Versuch ist, ihn aufzumuntern, und er ist ihm dankbar dafür, auch wenn sie nicht darüber reden.

Aber vielleicht läßt er ihn ein bißchen öfter gewinnen als sonst.

* Fin *


End file.
